


Not a Pretty Girl [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Always a girl, Gen, Gender Issues, Gender or Sex Swap, Injury, Interior Decorating, Makeover, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 3-3.5 Hours, Realistic, girl!Bob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-30
Updated: 2012-08-30
Packaged: 2017-11-13 05:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(no author summery for the entire series) Girl!Bob verse.<br/>Excerpt: I. Being a female sound tech in the scene fucking sucks at first. No, really, it does. For a lot of reasons.</p>
<p>Bob discovers very quickly that most people are douchebags. Guys will take one look at her and reach for their zippers, women will call her a slut and a whore because she's always hanging out with men, and the worst of the lot will pretend they never did any of that and then come up to Bob with big fake smiles when they want something from her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a Pretty Girl [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Not a Pretty Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/11168) by idyll. 



> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!
> 
> This is the first of several older podfics that I'm now posting to this site.

cover art by Cybel

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Bandom/Not%20a%20Pretty%20Girl.mp3) | 3:00:23 | 165 MB  
---|---|---  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/not-pretty-girl) |  |   
[Podbook](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/987592.html) | 3:00:23 | 85.4 MB  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/not-pretty-girl) |  |   
  
### Art

by Birddi

### Podbook

created by Cybel

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, AO3, and Tumblr


End file.
